


Mirror Mirror

by KittenHolly



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHolly/pseuds/KittenHolly





	Mirror Mirror

“But you knew tonight was my dinner, I've reminded you for weeks. I wanted you there to support me.”  
“Baby I'm sorry I showed up late.”   
I just stared at him as I took out my earrings, “So where were you that you couldn't make it on time?” I asked as I took of my shoes and went to wash off my make up. “I was at the bar with Emila, talking about work. I'm really sorry.” He answered as he walked into the bathroom and hugged me from behind laying his head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes in the mirror and shook my head.   
“Help me with my zipper please.”   
Kit backed away to help pull down my zipper, my dress falling to the floor. “Here, let me help you with that bra too.” He grinned as he unclasped my bra and threw it on the counter. I could feel his growing erection pressed against my back as he started to play with my breasts.   
“Let me make it up to you please.” He turned around before I could say anything he had me in a passionate lip lock. “Do you…really…think this… is going… to get you… out of trouble?” I managed to ask in between Kit assaulting my lips.   
“No, but I can try.” as he pushed me on the counter and headed down for my panty line planting little kisses all along the outline of my panties driving me crazy. But I wasn't about to let him get off that easy. I giggled at the pun and grabbed a handful of his brown curly mane pulling him away from me hopping off the counter. At this point Kit started to stand giving a curious look not sure what I was doing. I kissed him as I slowly slid my hand across his stomach to walk behind him, already hard as a rock I started to stroke him.   
“Look at yourself in the mirror.” I said as I stood behind him jacking his cock off. He gazed at himself being pleased by my hand and smiled before closing his eyes, bowing his head and enjoying what I was doing to him.   
“I would rather be looking at me fucking you.” he said in a sultry voice.   
“Well you should have thought of that before you missed my dinner.” I whispered in his ear while increasing my speed causing him to lurch forward.   
“Please let me fuck you.”  
“No. This is your punishment.”  
I slowed down to play with the tip of his cock for a moment. “Fuck baby, please I'm sorry. Can I at least have your mouth?” Kit was begging now. I planted kisses all over his neck and upper back as I occasionally looked in the mirror to see his face. I knew he was going to fuck me hard later to make up for this but I didn't care. I stopped for a minute to massage his balls causing Kit to moan my name. “Amber please… I need your pussy. I know you're wet for my cock.”  
“Whether I'm wet for you or not has nothing to do with the fact you were a naughty boy.” I walked around in front of him so he could at least have access to my tits. “Fuck baby this isn't fair.” He whined as he fondled my breasts and tweaked my hard nipple. “Makes up for all the times you don't play fair.” I smiled as I started to do a twisting motion that drives him crazy, “Oh yes, keep doing that you're going to make me cum.” I regulated my speed and used my other hand to play with his tightening balls.   
“Fuuuck, baby get on your knees I want to cum on your face.”   
This is not something I usually like to do but every now and then I do because I know he likes it.   
I descended to my knees as he took over control of stroking his rigid cock. “You ready honey? Ooohhh fuucckk!” He shouted as he squirted his hot sticky load all over my face and mouth. “You look beautiful. I love you so much.” He gracefully smiled as he helped me up to wash my face.  
“Meet me in bed. I have something I need to give you.”   
“I love you too baby.” I said before kissing him. I finished washing up but before I left I grabbed the bottle of lube cause I had my own surprise planned for him.   
As I entered the bedroom I saw Kit laying on the bed lazily stroking his cock.   
Come here.” He said wagging a finger and patting the bed next to him. “I have something for you.”   
I jumped on the bed ready for anything he had to give me. 

I climbed on top of Kit kissing him as I reached under me and started to stroke his member making him moan in my mouth. I positioned myself to start to ride him but he stopped me.   
“Give me head please.?” he whispered in my ear before biting it. I kissed his neck sucking on it here and there before moving down to his chest to his nipples. I tweaked his right nipple while nibbling and sucking on the left causing a growl out of him as he reached for my tits. I continued my descend down his slim but muscular body as I got to his stomach I stopped kissing around his happy trail till I kissed down the trail to find his rock hard cock dripping pre cum waiting for attention. I lapped up the pre cum before licking all the way down the shaft to the top of his balls. I began playing with them before putting both in my mouth and gently sucking on them.   
I released his balls from my mouth with a loud pop sound as I got the lubricant and squeaked some on my hand and began to trace my finger under Kit's balls to his ass, he flinched but didn't tell me to stop as I slowly pushed my middle finger into his ass.   
“Oh FUCK!” he said a shocked as he squirmed at get comfortable.   
“Are you ok?”  
“Yea, just different.”   
I licked the tip of his hard cock then slid my mouth all the way down it. I could feel Kit start to relax around my finger and very gently started to move it back and forth, I heard a moan escape from Kit. I swirled my tongue around his cock and finally found a good speed before curling my finger up to try to hit a certain spot. “Fucking hell!” Kit yelled 'found it' I thought to myself. I ran my index finger around his asshole while I kept pumping with my middle finger, I ever so slightly pushed my index finger into Kit, he started to grind into both my hand and mouth   
“Fuck yes Amber, I'm going to cum.” as he pushed my head down on his cock as he shot his load down my throat.   
“Am that was amazing. I never had my ass played with or came that fucking hard.”  
I slowly removed my fingers and got up to wash but not before kissing him on the forehead. I returned from the bathroom to find Kit standing at attention, again.   
“Damn hon, don't you need a break?”  
“Nope. It's your turn to get pleased.”   
I giggled as I walked toward the bed ready for Kit's cock.


End file.
